DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Donderwolk's Komst Deel 2
Hoofdstuk 2 In het kamp aangekomen was hij ineens niet zo zeker dat ze haar zouden aannemen. Vast wel, De oude Vuurster was ook een poesiepoes. En de jonge Braamklauw was de slechtste niet. Maar toch. 'Vuurster! Kijk!' Opeens keek elke kat zijn kant op en er klonken geschrokken kreten. 'Huh? Een kit? Waar haalt hij dat nou weer vandaan?' Vuurster wankelde uiteindelijk ook op hem af en kraakte; ' Taanvacht. Van wie is die kit? Waar komt zij vandaan?' ' Z-ze is van mij en Laika, de poes van de Paardenplaats...' Stamelde hij verlegen onder de dofgroene ogen van Vuurster. 'Hm. In Bladkaal nog wel.' ' Gelukkig is de moeder niet ook nog meegekomen!' Gromde Schorspels en keek naar Madelief, die boos terugkeek. Vuurster keek hem streng aan zodat hij weer aan het werk ging. 'Dit is misschien niet echt wat we nodig hebben op dit moment maar-' 'We doen het!' Dankbaar keek Taanvacht zijn broer aan, Lijsterklauw. 'Nou, oke dan. Eerst moet jij nog iemand zoeken om haar eten te thumbgeven.' 'Uhm... Madelief dan maar. Als je wilt natuurlijk.' Zij was nog de enige poes in de Kraamkamer. Dus waren er kits te kort, maar het was dan ook wel Bladkaal. Sneeuw was er nog niet, maar iedereen wist dat dat eraan zou komen. Madelief twijfelde ook geen moment, want anders zou ze helemaal alleen in de sneeuw achtergelaten worden door Tweebenen! Tenminste, dat dacht iedereen. 'Ja. Tuurlijk doe ik dat. Kom maar, euh.... Hoe heet ze?' Ai, dat had hij nog niet bedacht... Maar Vuurster bepaalde het al, wat hij al had verwacht. hij bekeek haar even goed, en zij toen;' Ze heet Donderkit!' Zei hij zo dat de hele Clan het kon horen. Hij liep naar Madelief toe en gaf haar de kitten. 'Wat een lieverdje! En knap!' Spinloper, de nerveuze vader van haar kits, zei;'D-die van ons toch ook? Ze worden ook al bijna leerling!' 'Ja natuurlijk zijn die van ons prachtig! Maak je niet druk, Spinloper.' De kits van Madelief en Spinloper waren ook al 6 manen oud. Vuurster leek dat zich ook weer te herinneren en beklom de Hogerichel. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel.' Gelijk kwamen alle katten onder de Hogerichel zitten. De kits likten hun vachtjes nog even en renden naar Vuurster. 'Paddekit, kom naar voren.' Het zwart-witte katertje liep kalm naar hem toe.' Je mentor is.. Lijsterklauw! Lijsterklauw, ik verwacht dat je al je vaardigheden die jij hebt geleerd van Hazelstaart zult overdragen aan Paddekit.' Zijn broer kwam trots naar Paddekit toe, en raakte het neusje aan waarna Paddekit zijn schouder eerbiedig likte. 'Paddekit, vanaf nu zul jij bekend staan als Paddepoot! Rooskit, kom naar voren!' Het crèmekleurige poesje kwam naar hem toe waarna ze Honingvaren als mentor kreeg. Zij kwam naar voren en raakte haar neusje aan, en de leerling haar schouder likte. Op dit moment was zijn enige zorg nog Donderkit..... Hoofdstuk 3 Kille zonnestralen gleden naar binnen door de dikke wand van de Kraamkamer. De geur van melk en warmte hing in de lucht. Met haar kleine pootjes masseerde ze de dikke buik voor warme melk, want ze had honger. Er waren nog geen andere kits in de Kraamkamer, maar Lichtwolk was al wel ingetrokken, want ze was hoogzwanger. Dat kon elk moment gebeuren. Over 3 manen zal zij ook al een leerling worden! Dat was dan ook wel al tijd, want ze was al te druk voor de Kraamkamer. Maar haar voedsel moet nog even melk blijven, en soms gedeelde prooi met haar moeder Madelief. Gekreun klonk op van de kant waar Lichtwolk lag. Deze keer erger dan normaal! Zo snel als ze kon lopen op haar korte pootjes ging ze naar het Medicijnhol toe. 'Gaaiveder! Gaaiveder! Lichtwolk gaat bevallen!' De grijs gestreepte kater richtte zijn blinde blauwe blik op haar kleine gestalte. 'Wat? Nu al? Kom mee!' Zei hij geschrokken. Hij snelde naar de Kraamkamer. 'Lichtwolk! Ga je echt nu bevallen?!' Lichtwolk kreunde luid. 'J-ja denk het w-wel.. Kreun..' 'Snel! Haal papaverzaden, tijm, enzovoort. Okey?' 'Ja!' Opgewonden rende ze zo snel als ze kon naar de kruiden. 'Alsjeblieft!' Hij behandelde haar vlug. De kits kwamen snel. Piep! Piep! Hoorde ze overal. Langzaam werd Madelief ook wakker en schrok zich rot. 'Lichtwolk! Dat is snel! lukt alles, Gaaiveder?' Gaaiveder was zo geconcentreerd dat hij niet antwoordde. De eerste kit was een witte, langharige kater met een zilvergrijze staart en poten. De 2de was een zilvergrijze poes. De 3de was een langharige, zilvere kater met een erg lange staart. Allemaal waren ze gezond en levend. Gaaiveder maakte nooit foutjes! Dat mag ook niet, want hij is een Medicijnkat, dacht ze. Maar wat nou als een krijger een foutje maakt? Dat mag toch ook niet? Maar dan zette je volgens haar geen levens op het spel.... Nu dacht ze te veel na. Ze moet nog zelf een leerling worden! Zucht... Het duurde allemaal Veels te lang... Piekerend ging ze weer liggen... Naast de kits van Lichtwolk. Ze was moe genoeg om snel in slaap te vallen.... Maar toen bedacht ze nóg iets. Als ze nog even wakker bleef, kon ze de namen misschien bedenken! 'Lichtwolk,' zei ze vragend, 'Ja?' 'Heb je de namen al bedacht? Zo ja, hoe heten ze dan?' Er klonk een gelukkige zucht. 'Nee die heb ik nog niet bedacht... Wil jij mee bedenken?' Ja! Ze kon de namen bedenken! 'Ja graag! Misschien kan die zilvergrijze poes Zilverkit heten... Die zilvere Langkit, en de laatste mag jij bedenken!' Piepte ze opgewonden. 'Oke. Leuke namen! De laatste heet... Witkit.' 'Leuk! Witkit, Zilverkit en Langkit. Welterusten!' En ze ging weer slapen. Hoofdstuk 4 De maan scheen fel over het kamp, door de dikke Kraamkamer wand heen. Donderkit zat dicht bij Madeliefs buik. Ze was klaarwakker want morgen was haar Leerlingceremonie! Zij had er zo veel zin in dat ze niet kon slapen. Dus besloot ze om uit het kamp te glippen. Zo zacht mogelijk trippelde ze uit de kraamkamer en keek even of niemand haar zag of hoorde. Toen kroop ze door de doorntunnel. Ze zag een uitgestrekt landschap voor zich vol met dikke, grote bomen, kreupelhout op de mosgrond en varens onder de bomen. Pootje voor pootje ging ze dieper het bos in. Allemaal nieuwe geuren stroomden haar neus binnen. Daar, tegenover haar, zat een dikke muis aan een nootje te knabbelen. Langzaam zakte ze in haar al geoefende jachthouding. Ze had van gesprekken opgestoken dat je je staart heel stil moet houden. De muis ontdekte haar ook te laat. Met een grote sprong landde ze op de muis en doodde hem met een snelle beet in de nek. Haar eerste prooi! Als kit! Was dat bijzonder? Zal Witkit dat ook kunnen? Vast wel, dacht ze. Met Witkit had ze klik. Een andere dan bij Zilverkit, haar vriendin. Dat was raar, vond ze. Ze besloot om niet langer buiten het kamp te hangen. De eerste stralen van de zo'n waren al gekomen en glipte tussen de stammen door. Wat als ze ontdekt werd? Dan zou ze vast nog langer een kit blijven! Door aan die gedachte te denken snelde ze zo snel als ze kon naar het kamp. Door haar snelheid merkte ze te laat dat de bosjes voor haar trilden en er een vreemde geur afkwam. Een grijswit gestalte doemde voor haar op. Ze wilde nog remmen, maar ze was te laat. Hard botste ze tegen hem op zodat ze duizelig werd. Oh nee! Ze was gesnapt! Maar toen begon hij te spreken met een zware stem;'Gegroet, kleintje. Dat is een grote vangst! Hoe heet je?' Daar schrok ze even van. Iedereen van de Clan thumbkende haar. Zelfs de andere Clans door Grote Vergaderingen! Ze hadden haar nog niet gezien, maar toch... Dit moest dus een indringer zijn!'Wat doe jij hier?! Dit is Donderterritorium! Ga weg!'blies ze, en probeerde haar stem niet te laten trillen van angst voor die gespierde, oudere kater. 'Haha, wees maar gerust kleintje, ik vermoord hier nog even niemand. Ik zit dus goed. Bij de DonderClan, zei je?' Gromde hij. Ze knikte langzaam. 'Mag ik even naar het kamp geëscorteerd worden? Ik heet trouwens Rokie.' Die naam zei haar niks. Wat haar wel opviel was dat hij een beetje op Muissnor leek. Er zijn toch wel meer katten die er zo uitzien? Alweer knikte ze maar. Zo kwaad leek hij ook weer niet. Aardig, nee, ongevaarlijk, wel voor haar, niet voor de Clan. Ze leidde hem door haar net ontdekte territorium naar het kamp. Daar aangekomen was de halve Clan al wakker. Inclusief Madelief, haar moeder. Iedereen keek op naar Donderkit & Rokie. Madelief schrok en maakte een blije kreet.'Rokie!' Hoofdstuk 5 Geschokt keek ze naar hem, daarna naar Madelief. Kende haar moeder deze grote, gespierde, vreemde kater? Ze wist dat haar moeder geen echte Clangeborene was, maar had nooit nagedacht over waar ze dan vandaan kwam. En wat waren die 2 van elkaar? Geen partners, bad ze. Maar ze waren wel even oud. Ze ging er maar zorgen dat ze antwoord kreeg. 'Mam, ken jij hem al?' Haar moeder knikte langzaam zonder haar aan te kijken en staarde hem nog steeds aan. 'Rokie, wat doe je hier?' Zei ze scherp, maar haar blik was uitdrukkingloos. 'Ik kom je halen.' gromde hij kordaat. 'Wat? Nee! Ik heb hier on- ik bedoel,- Taanvachts kits, Spinlopers kits, en.. Jou kits...' Ze keek haar verbijsterd aan. Het was dus toch zo. Hij is dus een wel heel goede kennis. 'M-maar.. M-maar,... Je gaat toch niet weg hè, mam?' Vroeg ze stotterend, bang voor het antwoord. 'Dus zij is ook jou kit! Dus daarom keerde jij nooit terug! Je gaat vreemd!' Wat was dat? Zij had daar nog nooit van gehoord. Clankatten gebruiken die woorden niet. De discussie ging verder; 'Jij niet dan? En waarom ook niet! Ik kan geen krijger worden, geen leerling meer, en voor een oudste ben ik nog te jong. Dus blijf ik hier! Voor al mijn kits! Of jij gaat mee, of je bent alleen met Flos en..' Verder kon ze het niet afmaken. Hij bulderde er al doorheen.' Waarom ook niet? WAAROM OOK NIET?! Flos is dood! Nu zit ik nog opgescheept met de poesiepoes Laika, en die is alleen maar bij haar Tweebeen die mij ook niet mag. De vorige zijn verhuisd!' Iedereen, vooral Madelief, keek triest en verbaasd. Protesteren kon ze niet meer. Hij was woedend. En uitgehongerd. Maar vooral... Verdrietig. 'Ik, en ik hoop jij ook, gaf om Flos, de Tweebeen en zeker het voedsel dat hij ons gaf... Ik ga dood!' De oudsten en leerlingen waren onderhand ook gekomen. Geroezemoes galmde in het ravijn. Toen het weer stil was, miauwde MadelieF zachtjes en sympathiek; 'O, Rokie toch. Dan kom je toch bij de DonderClan? Hier kan je leren jagen, vechten en wordt je zelfstandig. Is dat wat je wil? Of sterven?' Nu waren er gedeelde meningen. Madelief dacht dat Vuurster iedereen in de Clan kon laten, met liefde. Nou, nee. En dat uitte ze ook. 'Mam, Vuurster beslist dat. Het is niet alleen Rokie's keuze hoor! Vuurster, ik heb een idee.' Vuurster knikte haar toe. 'We gaan stemmen. Poot omhoog is voor, poot omlaag is dat hij in de Clan moet komen. Oke?' Gemompel klonk weer op. Deze keer goedkeurend gemompel en gemiauw. 'Dat is een goed idee, Donderkit. Vooral voor een kit. En ik zie dat je uit het kamp ben geglipt en besloot te gaan jagen! Maar daar hebben we het later nog wel over hoor. Stemmen!' Iedereen stemde mee. Zelfs Lichtwolk. Het was verdeeld in het begin. Later twijfelde iedereen. Zijzelf besloot om haar poot omhoog te doen. Zij mocht hem niet. Vooral zijn dwang en boosheid niet. Madelief vond dit heel moeilijk, dat stond op haar ogen te lezen. Daarna, toen ze naar Donderkit keek, flitste boosheid, verbazing en vooral iets dat ze nog niet kende in haar ogen. Het leek erop dat zij iets wist wat zij niet wist..... Soms kon ze heel raar zijn! '1.2..3..' Vuurster telde hardop hoeveel poten er omhoog waren. Precies evenveel. 'O! Het is gelijk! Dat betekent dat...' Hij weggaat! Maakte ze hem af in haar hoofd. 'Hij blijft!' Dit was niet te geloven! Hoe dom was Vuurster wel niet? Iedereen, zelfs nog een piepkleine kitten, kan zien dat deze kat niet te vertrouwen is. En niet aardig. Hij zei iets aardigs, maar dan was zijn toon zo eigenaardig. Nu moest hij nog kiezen. De breedste grijns die zij ooit had gezien. 'Dank u, Dank u, ik zal de Clan heel goed dienen. Wordt ik nu een leerling ofzo iets?' Dat was nog een kwestie. Zou hij ook een leerling worden?' Ja. Je wordt morgen, op zonhoog, een leerling. Deze vergadering is afgelopen. En jij, Donderkit, brengt je reusachtige prooi voor een kit naar de hoop van verse prooi. Kom daarna naar mijn hol.' Dit was een grote verandering... Ze kreeg straf, ze zou morgen samen in een hol met Rokie slapen en de Clan had er een krijger bij! Een te sterke, vond zij. Ze bracht haar muis naar de kleine hoop, en ging naar het hol van Vuurster met zenuwen die aan haar maag knaagden. Toen haar ogen gewend waren aan het gedimde licht, begroette ze hem eerbiedig. 'Hallo Vuurster.. Krijg ik straf?' Lees verder of terug; Donderwolk's Komst Deel 1 Donderwolk's Komst Deel 3 Categorie:DonderWolk's Fanfictions Categorie:Donderwolk's Komst